bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kisuke Urahara
POSSIBLE PLOT TWIST This is just a thought that came to mind when reading through the manga. The Vizards say they have Kisuke and Aizen to thank for their powers. While more than likely they are thanking Aizen for giving them the powers and Kisuke for keeping them alive. Couldn't it be possible that Kisuke is secretly working with Aizen? He hasn't shown any real attempts to stop Aizen himself nor has Yoruchi really. While the past arc showed Kisuke trying to stop Aizen from retreating, what if this was a pre-thought out plan that Kisuke was informed of before hand? We really don't know anything about Kisuke and he could have bitterness over the Soul Society's banishing of him a hundred years ago. Plus, the putting to sleep of all the inhabitants of Ichigo's home really makes no sense, why would he do that when he could have Tessai scatter the town to the four corners of the globe? Just saying it seems to me Kisuke is setting up Aizen for a perfect shot at making the key. Zenpaki 21:20, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I would have to say that makes no sense. True thats what the Vizards met when they said that. But where does Urahara working with Aizen come from. As for him or Yoruichi not stopping Aizen other people havent either, the better question is why didnt anyone else in Soul Society stop Aizen before he left when they knew he was up to no good. Why didnt the general just kill Aizen, Gin and Tosen instead of imprisoning them. As for the past what would the point of it being pre-thought out, as in the manga which is number one source over the anime the little fight between shinji and tosen didnt take place nor were anyone of the vizards aware of urahara's arrival and aizen only speculated that they would survive the hollofication instead of becoming spirit particles like the other living subjects did. There would have been no point to put on a show. We do know that kisuke is nothing mentally or emotionally like Aizen, Gin or Tosen. So he wouldnt involve himself with them, he is not bitter with soul society as it was the central 46 chambers that sentenced him but only due to manipulation set up by aizen, not to mention soul society works with him unofficially. Also whose to say that scattering the town to the four corners of the globe is something that Tessai is even capable of doing or anyone for that matter. Putting people to sleep was the most effective way to ensure the movement of the town to soul society which soul society is in agreement with as its better protected there. There is absolutely nothing that links the 2 besides Aizen coming up with a method of gaining power that Urahara has researched prior himself, which urahara didnt even know about until he saw it for himself. Salubri 23:15, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thats why I was saying it was a plot twist. Just like we had nothing to go on Yammy being the 0 Espada or during the Invasion Arc we had no reason to believe Aizen or Tosen was evil until they revealed themselves. The manga is full of plot twists that make the story more interesting. As for why the general didn't just kill him, that would make the manga boring don't you think, but also because the general himself doesn't know the extent of their powers. So it would be smart to get rid of all the little people, then tactically overwhelm the big guns. As for Tessai, he transferred the vizards to a different section of Soul Society while at the same time performing a time kido. I was more or less exaggerating by saying the four corners, but I was saying wouldn't it would be wiser to send them to a bunch of different areas that way they could better hide and defend the areas? All I was stating is that it is possible, or that Kisuke himself has his eyes on the same prize that Aizen has. Weirder has happened in the bleach series. It was a theory. Zenpaki 23:40, 22 April 2009 (UTC)